


I Do Adore

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends are mentioned, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: When Marinette accidentally detransformed in front of Adrien, thus revealing her identity, she wasnotexpectingthisreaction. Not that she minds but... why does he have to be so insufferably adorable?!OrAdrien finds out and start to flirt shamelessly with Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Song-inspired works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 25
Kudos: 354





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is inspired by “I Do Adore” By Mindy Gledhill ❤️
> 
> Rated teen just in case.

Marinette couldn’t understand it. Why? Just.. why? Why would one little piece of information suddenly turn the sweet boy she’d been crushing on forever into this...this _smooth talker_. 

Marinette stared at the door, readying herself for what she knew was to come. The lunch break was over and she could hear the boys talking just outside the classroom from where she was standing with Alya just below the desks.

Her heart rate quickened with excitement and dread both. Adrien had dropped line after line all day and she was going to have a heart attack soon if he kept it up.

She turned to Alya with a pleading expression. Her so-called friend just shrugged with that infuriating smile that’s been stuck on her face since this whole thing began. Marinette could see her pulling out her phone, no doubt getting ready to film yet another embarrassing moment.

Suddenly she felt something warm and soft touch her cheek. Eyes wide she slowly turned towards the smirking boy with glittering eyes standing beside her. 

Marinette could feel her face heat up and quickly managed a “s-seat.. bELL!” before hiding her burning face with her hands and hurrying to her desk. That was a mistake however as her feet got caught on her shoelaces (curse her random decision to wear sneakers today) and she fell face first towards the stairs. 

The pain she expected never came as a strong arm caught her around her waist and another her arm. A hot breath whispered in her ear:

“Hello, my darling. How are you today?” 

If head explosions were a thing there would be a mushroom cloud forming above her head right now. 

Her face grew even more scarlet and she managed to stutter out a “T-thank y-you. I-I’m fine” before he want in for the kill.

“That you are.” He winked before steadying her and taking his seat, turning to give her a goofy smile.

Marinette’s legs felt like spaghetti and she all but fell into her desk, hiding her face between her arms to disguise the ridiculously happy smile splitting her face. 

She once again thanked Lady Luck that it’d been Adrien who accidentally had seen her detransform yesterday.

~•~•~•~

The next day, they’d decided to all have lunch together so they’d brought a pick nick to eat on the grass just outside.

Adrien were laying on his back, basking in the sun after having enjoyed his tuna salad. Marinette pulled her cardigan closer as she tried to block out the slight breeze. The blond boy opened an eye before suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her down next to him. 

“Here I’ll warm you up.” He hummed, closing his eyes again holding her close.

Her whole body suffered at the sudden intimacy and her mind desperately tried to make sense of the situation. She helplessly looked at her snickering friends (the traitors) and then back towards the snoozing boy. 

Slowly she stared to relax in Adrien’s arms, realizing he actually was quite warm. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep next to him, warm and content with snuggling into his chest. 

~•~•~•~

All the signs were there. Everything would be fine. So why were she panicking? This was her chance!

Adrien was standing patiently in front of her, waiting for her to speak. 

“I...you...uhm...that is to say...”

Why couldn’t she get out the words? Why was he just standing there looking all cute and happy?! 

“Ha.. ha.. aargh!” She groaned, throwing her head back and glaring at the clouds. 

“Uhm, Marinette... are you okay?” Adrien asked with hesitation in his voice. 

“NO I’m not!” She shifted her glare towards the boy, finding it slightly satisfying to see him startle. 

“You...” She gestured to all of him. “You keep flirting, saying the most ridiculous, sexy, cute things that make my heart beat harder and then you go and do those blinding smiles and puppy eyes and AARGH! You are just too **adorable** so my brain keeps short circuit and I can’t even tell you that **I’m in love with you**!” 

Marinette breathed hard as she finished her tirade, her cheeks growing hot as her mind processed what’d she’d said. 

Adrien looked speechless. 

Her mind started to sink back into panic mode, until a smirk slowly spread over Adrien’s features. 

“It’s actually kitty eyes, m’Lady.” 

Was that her jaw falling on the ground? Yeah probably was because SAY WHAT?! 

Adrien actually had the audacity to start laughing at her dumbfounded expression. 

Adrien was Chat.

Chat was Adrien.

As her eyes narrowed, the boy suddenly realized the immediate danger and started to slowly inch away from her. Soon he was straight out fleeing, an angry, screaming Marinette hot on his trail. 

There might’ve been sightings of Ladybug chasing Chat late that afternoon...

He might’ve spend a good chunk of the evening dangling from the Eiffel Tower...

Finally there might’ve been some heavy lip locking going on in the shadows behind a random chimney or two...

~•~•~•~

The next morning, Marinette rushed into the classroom right before the bell rang. She slumped down in her seat, relieved at escaping detention.

Adrien turned in his seat and grinned at her.

“Hello, my darling! How are you today?” 

Marinette briefly wondered if he wasn’t related to a dog despite his claims of feline-hood, because she could clearly see the happy ears and his tail wagging in expectation. 

She resisted the urge to turn into a giggling pile of goo and leaned forward to scratch behind his ear.

“I’m wonderful. Just like you.” 

His surprised expression slowly morphed into the most lovesick, giddy look she’d ever seen. And she was pretty sure she was matching him.

Her boyfriend was just too adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
